


rarepair drabbles

by pec



Category: Free!, Gintama, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pec/pseuds/pec
Summary: a collection of short drabbles based on some rarepair prompts i took on twitter





	1. todokami - food

With the exam week coming up, a lot of Class A students were pulling an all-nighter in the common room. Kaminari was sprawled on the floor; arms spread out and the textbook resting on his chest – the image of defeat. 

“I'm fading,” he muttered to himself, staring at the ceiling. His view was suddenly blocked by Todoroki's face peering down at him. 

“You look weird,” said Todoroki, blatantly honest as always. Kaminari grinned ruefully and sat up. 

“I just need to charge-up,” said Kaminari, reaching for the portable battery bank in his pocket. “I'm taking a short break.”

“Come with me,” said Todoroki, starting down the hallway leading towards the exit. “I need to power-up, too.”

Kaminari followed, intrigued.

After a few minutes of jogging to keep up with Todoroki, Kaminari found himself at the cafeteria. It turned out Todoroki's “powering-up” consisted of consuming snacks. 

“I thought you were going to munch on some ice chips or burning matchsticks or something,” said Kaminari, laughing at his own misunderstanding. 

A ghost of a smile appeared on Todoroki's face before he turned away. “That's not how it works.”

Well past sunset, the cafeteria was mostly deserted now, except for the few first-year students trying to energize themselves with caffeine or sugar. Todoroki ordered a vanilla latte and a blueberry muffin for himself. 

“What will you have?” asked Todoroki, turning to look at Kaminari, who shook his head. 

“I'm all set.” Kaminari lifted the battery bank, taking the end of the cable between his teeth. Todoroki raised an skeptical eyebrow. He then moved back to point at the assorted desserts display. 

“What about the lemon tart?” he asked, looking carefully at Kaminari. 

Kaminari shook his head. “You don't have to--”

“A macaroon, then?”

“Really, I don't--”

“Cheesecake?”

Todoroki's finger was pressed stubbornly on the display glass and Kaminari knew he wasn't going to win this one. 

“I'll have an iced tea and some of your blueberry muffin.”

Todoroki straightened up and smiled. An open, genuine smile that made Kaminari feel plenty rejuvenated.

As they settled down on a table with their orders, Kaminari made a great show of wrapping up the cable and putting away his portable battery bank. Todoroki pushed the plate of muffin towards Kaminari, which he took eagerly. 

“You look much better now,” said Todoroki, before taking a sip of his coffee. Kaminari couldn't stop his features from forming into a stupid smile. 

 

~*~


	2. harunagi – oranges

Rei watched Nagisa walk beside him with the same bounce in his steps he always had when going to Haru's house. They made their way up the cobbled steps leading to the Nanase household – Nagisa skipping up as Rei tried to keep up while yelling at Nagisa to be careful. When they went inside the house, Haru was in the bath, as usual. Makoto was already there, as expected. And there were peeled and sliced oranges already laid out among other snacks on the low table, also, as expected. Rei watched Nagisa immediately devour half the plate of oranges. 

“Nagisa-kun, you really like oranges, don't you?” asked Rei.

“Hn?” Nagisa turned to Rei, orange juice dribbling down his chin. “Not really, why do you ask?”

Rei extended a napkin to Nagisa. 

“Well, you're always eating oranges at Haruka-senpai's house, so I inferred that you must really like them.”

Nagisa giggled heartily, wiping his chin. “You're not wrong Rei-chan; I _am_ always eating oranges at Haru-chan's place, but that's only because Haru-chan always seems to have oranges.” 

Rei frowned as Makoto laughed good-naturedly. Did Nagisa only eat oranges because Haru happened to have them at his house? And was it just a mere coincident that Haru always happened to have oranges whenever Nagisa came over? Rei sat quietly, staring puzzlingly at the now empty plate of oranges. When Haru entered the room, toweling his hair, Rei turned his queries to him.

“Haruka-senpai, why do you always serve us oranges?” 

Haru blinked. Makoto and Nagisa stared between the two boys in silence.

“They're a good source of Vitamin C,” said Haru finally. 

Rei was stumped. After Haru peeled and sliced more oranges, Nagisa begged to be hand-fed by Haru, who obliged. 

Maybe it wasn't important who liked oranges first, gathered Rei as he watched Haru smile gently at a cheered Nagisa. Maybe it was enough that Nagisa and Haru really liked each other. 

~*~


	3. kamideku – smoothies

“Want to talk about it?” 

Midoriya looked up at Kaminari. He hadn't seen Kaminari walking up to him on the courtyard bench. The usually confident and motivated Midoriya looked so down that Kaminari had approached him without thinking.

“Um, I'm fine.” Midoriya shrugged, getting to his feet. “I was just about to head inside.”

“No, wait,” said Kaminari quickly. “You don't have to tell me. Just – just have a walk with me?”

Midoriya paused for a few moments before nodding. Kaminari grinned back and led the way. 

They walked in silence, with Kaminari throwing side looks at Midoriya, and Midoriya taking in the surrounding cast in the glow of dusk as if he'd never been outside this late. Or maybe he was just avoiding eye contact and any reason to make conversation. The thought didn't cheer Kaminari at all. He suddenly lunged down, planting his palms on the ground and kicking his feet up in the air to walk on hands. Midoriya froze at the sudden movement before his face split into a grin. 

“Can you do this?” called out Kaminari, trying to keep the upside down walking position. 

“Not right now,” said Midoriya, shoving his hands in the pockets of his shorts. Kaminari scoffed. 

“Lame.” 

Midoriya bit his lips and lightly pushed Kaminari's hips with a foot, making him topple over but he somehow managed to land on his feet. 

“Hey!” he cried in mock indignation, wiping his hands on his shirt. 

“Where are we going?” asked Midoriya. 

“You'll see.”

~*~

“Strawberry Banana, Cinammon Latte, Mountain Mocha, Raspberry Recovery, Kamui Vanilla, Peanut Power, Kiwi Apple Adventure, Chocolate Might, Midnight Madness, and much more!” 

Midoriya turned to Kaminari. “Smoothies?”

Kaminari winked at him. “A great remedy for low spirits.”

“But I don't need cheering up.” 

“Well, I need a smoothie partner, so suck it up.” 

Kaminari ordered a Mountain Mocha. Midoriya picked Chocolate Might and Kaminari tried not to roll his eyes at the obvious choice. They sat down on a curb and sipped their smoothies. Their knees bumped together and Midoriya laughed at the obnoxiously loud noises their straws made while sipping. 

“Thanks,” said Midoriya when Kaminari was halfway down the smoothie glass. “It's really good.” 

When Kaminari looked at Midoriya, he found him smiling. He had the most natural smile he'd ever seen, as if his face was made especially for smiling. Rosy lips, wide twinkling eyes, chubby cheeks peppered with adorable freckles. Kaminari lowered his glass and kissed Midoriya on those smiling – inviting – lips. 

He jerked back immediately. Midoriya stared shocked. 

“A-And that,” croaked Kaminari, improvising quickly, “is what they call the Smoothie Smoochie!”

“Smoothie Smoochie,” Midoriya repeated. Kaminari nodded. They both turned pink and broke out in embarrassed laughter. 

“It's my favorite flavor,” said Kaminari, once they'd sobered up. Midoriya laughed again before nodding. 

“Sure. Mine, too.”

~*~


	4. katsumatsu – tears

“Welcome back.”

Katsura turned around to see Ikumatsu standing behind him, wearing a warm smile. Her hands were clasped tightly together, as if keeping herself from making any inappropriate moves in the heat of the moment. Her lips, however, betrayed her. 

“I was afraid,” she spoke, "so afraid, that I wouldn't see you again.” 

She lowered her gaze to the ground. Katsura waited patiently for her to finish, holding himself in place and keeping his mouth closed. There was so much he wanted to say suddenly; that he always knew he would return, or try his best to. It'd be very difficult to stay away from this town, the people here, and from this woman in particular. This is where his heart truly belonged. He held his tongue and waited for the right time to profess. 

“I'm so happy to see you,” whispered Ikumatsu like a prayer. Katsura watched as a single tear escaped from the edge of her downcast eye, slid down her pale cheek and died on her smiling lips. Katsura couldn't help but admire the tear – what a short and beautiful life it lived. He aspired to meet a similar kind of end. 

He leaned forward and kissed the remnants of the tear.

~*~


	5. todobaku – drunk talk

“I know you eavesdrop on me an' Midoriya, you don' have to hide it. I know.” 

Todoroki stared at the empty bottles in front of him on the table. He opened another one and took a sip. Bakugou, who'd been resting his head on Todoroki's shoulder, snorted and straightened up.

“I'm not scared of ya!” he bellowed. 

“I didn' say you were.” 

“And? So what if I've heard yer stupid talks with Deku, huh? What about it?” 

“Maybe nex' time you can hear it straight from me?” 

Bakugou lifted a leg to rest on Todoroki's shoulder and leaned back against the booth seats. 

“Straight from you?” Bakugou leered at him. “Are you even _straight_?” 

Todoroki took another sip of his drink. “That... is unimportant. What's important is that you talk openly with me instead of hiding and--” 

Bakugou snatched the bottle from Todoroki and took a long gulp. His leg had slidden down Todoroki's back in an awkward angle now. He slammed the bottle down and swiftly took off his jacket, throwing it across the booth. He then leaned forward until he was snug against Todoroki's side and his nose was pressed against Todoroki's face. 

“Is this open enough for you?” he asked, staring unblinkingly at him. 

“I guess...” 

Todoroki looked around for his bottle among the mess on the table. Bakugou took him by the chin and forced him to meet his eyes. 

“Aright, half n half. I'm gonna be open an' straight wit you from now on, so ya better not hold back a goddamn bit either, ya understan'?”

Todoroki nodded. “That's fine.” 

“Fine, my ass!” grumbled Bakugou, letting his head drop on Todoroki's shoulder again. 

“Your ass is _fine_ ,” said Todoroki with a lopsided grin. Bakugou snorted with muffled laughter, before punching Todoroki in the ribs.

~*~


	6. katsufumi – cooking

“Where's Darko?” asked Bakugou, squatting in front of the makeshift stove and starting to get the fire going under the steel pot. Tokoyami blinked at him.

“Who's Darko?” he asked, standing next to Bakugou with arms folded.

Bakugou looked up at him. “The creepy shadow guy? Your quirk? It's pretty dark around here so make him come out and be useful.” 

Tokoyami closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“This training camp will require a lot of stamina," he said. "Therefore, I choose to let _Dark Shadow_ rest and save my energy.”

“At least that guy’s entertaining, unlike you,” said Bakugou. Tokoyami stared. 

“Fine,” said Bakugou, pointing to a cutting board and a bowl of vegetables on a nearby table, “make yourself useful then.” 

They worked in silence as Bakugou stirred the pot and Tokoyami sharpened the knives. Five minutes later, Tokoyami was still sharpening the knives. 

“What the heck are you doing?!” snapped Bakugou. “Get to it already!”

Tokoyami raised the knife to inspect its sharp side. “Hm. Much better.” 

Bakugou tsked and threw some more ingredients in the pot. Tokoyami looked up at the sky. 

“The moon is bright tonight.”

Bakugou looked incredulously up at the moon and then back at Tokoyami. “What the fuck does it matter?” 

“Such foul language is unbecoming-”

“I need this supper to be coming along, pronto!” said Bakugou. “Get back to chopping.”

“Moonlight enrichens the flavour,” explained Tokoyami, turning back to the chopping board. “It was a wise decision to cook outdoors.” 

As the vegetables steamed in the pot, Bakugou looked furtively up at the moon and adjusted the lid just so to make the moonlight fall over the contents. 

Once the curry was done, Tokoyami placed the pots of rice and curry next to the other dishes which their classmates had helped prepare. 

“Where are the potatoes?” asked Bakugou, scanning the table. 

Tokoyami looked at the forgotten pan and lifted the lid off. There was a heavy waft of smoke and a strong burning smell. 

“They're burnt,” said Tokoyami. Bakugou rushed over, cursing.

“Do not swear. We were fated to burn the potatoes,” said Fumikage omniously. Bakugou scowled. 

“You're fated to catch these hands.”

~*~


	7. sakanobu - calm

Shortly after the arrival of Tokugawa Nobunobu back in Edo, he was apprehended by the Shinsengumi police force.

“You are under arrest for plotting against the government and assassinating the previous Shogun, Tokugawa Shigeshige,” spoke the commander of the police force, Kondo Isao. “If you resist, we’ll have no choice but to use force.”

There was no need for the last warning. He had not only foreseen his confinement, but had been anticipating it, too. Nobunobu was prepared to pay his dues.

“Please, hold on a second!”

Sakamoto stepped forward, ready to defend Nobunobu and talk the police force out of arresting him. There was so much they didn’t know about this man they saw as a criminal. Sakamoto felt the need to fill them in.

But Nobunobu turned to stop him.

“It’s fine, Sakamoto Tatsuma, you’ve done enough,” he said, smiling gently. “I have a duty to go and witness with my own eyes the effect of what I did to this country. I owe it to everyone and myself.”

Sakamoto frowned but didn’t speak. Nobunobu seemed to linger on his next words before regaining himself. “We part here.”

As Sakamoto watched the officers take Nobunobu away, he noticed that his back was not of a lost man, but that of a man with purpose. His calm and determination was infectious.

“I’ll see you soon, my friend,” said Sakamoto quietly, his eyes following Nobunobu until he disappeared.

~*~


	8. serobaku - catch

It was another rescue training race, at another maze-like field. Bakugou was winning, as he’d expected from a team consisting of Aoyama, Asui, Kaminari and Sero. The fact that neither Deku nor Todoroki were on this team had dampened his spirits but Sero seemed to be giving him a run for his money. As he saw a stripe of white shoot past just below his elbow, he blasted off by purposely angling his palms towards Sero’s tape to sabotage him.

“Hey, not cool!” cried out Sero, but Bakugou barely heard him as he furiously advanced in the race.

Once he saw the finishing spot, a storage tank where All Might stood waiting, he adjusted his blasts to make the landing.

“Not so fast!” called Sero, speeding up behind him. And in his hurry to land, Bakugou burst forward too soon and collided hard against the wall of the tank, the impact rendering him motionless. As he slid down rapidly towards the ground, he felt something wrap around and tug at his arm.

 _Stupid soy sauce face_ , thought Bakugou groggily.

There was a blur of faces and voices. Before he knew it, he was in Sero’s arms, being carried princess style. They were no longer on top of the tank, but walking towards the exit of the training field. Bakugou saw a few of his classmates peering at him with concern, but he couldn’t conjure enough energy to shake himself out of Sero’s embrace.

He groaned at his helplessness.

“You came in second,” said Sero, his voice full of glee.

“Fuck you,” said Bakugou, trying to scowl but feeling too cozy. “Put me down.”

“Oh, I can’t do that,” he said, not hiding his wide grin now. “You might have a concussion, so we’re taking you to Recovery Girl’s tent.”

“’m totally fine,” he growled into Sero’s chest, which reverberated with laughter.  

“You’re _so_ not fine, dude,” said Sero. “Just shut up for once and let me do this.”

Bakugou huffed in annoyance but didn’t argue more.

When Sero laid him down in the makeshift infirmary bed, Bakugou felt the tiniest pangs of regret.

~*~


End file.
